


In a Different Light

by Atanih88



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanih88/pseuds/Atanih88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something prompts Leon to acknowledge another side of his relationship with D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Different Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ksha2222 as part of LJ's help_haiti. Thank you for the beta and the patience because I think you needed it for this!

As always, Leon let himself in.

His shoulders eased as he slipped away from the loudness and brightness of Chinatown and into the cool interior of D's shop.

The door closed behind him. There was only that small pause of quiet where Leon took a moment to adjust to the different sounds and scents inside: familiar incense permanently lit within the shop, the low light—just enough to throw a soft glow over the walls—and the sounds of the animals from deeper within the shop.

Leon felt bone tired but the overdose in caffeine buzzed just under his skin after three days straight of binging on it and only a few snatched moments of sleep. Leon had resorted to sponging off of Jill once he'd realised he'd left his fucking wallet at D's.

Leon shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and his shoulders hunched. He grumbled under his breath about cross dressers who didn't even have the decency to return people's damn possessions when they were working their asses off. He didn't have to go much further for the smell of the incense to fade and make way for the familiar and less cloying smell of the aromatic teas D used. For some reason the incense was always stronger at the front of the shop.

It was unusually quiet in the shop save for the distant sound of the animals. Leon took in the empty room, gaze lingering on the corner of the sofa where D usually sat. The tea was already set out on the small table. Two teacups were in their saucers and steam drifted up from the pot in ribbons of transparent grey.

The tension remained, threaded through Leon's shoulders. Leon wasn't so sure it was just the caffeine's doing as he moved to the sofa and threw himself onto it. He wondered when he'd started preferring D's prissy sofa to his. His body sank into it, exhaustion finally allowed to weigh him down now that he was in familiar surroundings, the sounds from the animals no longer irritating but instead a soothing background. Even so, when Leon let his head fall back against the back of the sofa, there was something still not quite right.

It was a while before he heard them, the sound of those neat, precise steps that Leon had learned to listen for somewhere along the line. It was hard to hear D when D didn't want to be heard. Those steps were always accompanied by the soft silent shift of silk that Leon had to strain to hear.

They stopped right behind the sofa. Leon heard a sigh.

"Honestly, Detective, must I do everything?"

Leon tipped his head back and eyeballed an upside down D. "What? And what took you so long? Checking your dress or something?"

D smiled at him, the razor sharp one that he liked to aim in Leon's direction a lot. It was always evidence that Leon had succeeded in annoying him. Then D was turning away from Leon, crossing to the small table. He settled himself on the edge of the sofa, legs neatly together and tucked to one side as he reached for the teapot.

Leon's gaze followed the perfectly held line of D's back and had to rub at his eyes when they felt sluggish.

"Would you care for some tea?"

D's voice slipped into his head, smooth and cool and making Leon's lashes flutter for a second in a brief show of resistance against the lethargic pull of sleep.

"Hmm... nah... jus... here... for... hmm," Leon let his head fall back again, "m'wallet..." Yeah. No way that victim had looked like D. Leon resisted for another second and glimpsed the curve of a perfect chin and the gleam of a golden gaze.

"Detective?"

"Hmm..."

D was fine, the fucker.

And with that thought, the knot of tension that had been nestled between his shoulder blades eased. Leon breathed out and sank deeper into the sofa.

Seconds later, Leon was asleep.

~

D stared, bemused at the sleeping Detective inside his shop.

He had to admit he'd never seen Leon looking quite so tired. Even his comment on D's cheongsam had held only a small touch of its usual intent of annoyance. Not that D felt like he missed that particular aspect of their relationship. However...

"Hmm..." He turned in his seat so that he could sit facing the Detective.

Leon had sprawled himself out, his arms stretched along the back of the sofa and his neck completely exposed as his head rested back. D wrinkled his nose at the stubble dusting Leon's jaw and cheeks but the frown disappeared when he noticed the bruised skin under Leon's eyes. His expression changed, and D was all too curious that the exasperation he felt was mixed with a touch of another emotion which D had succeeded until then in not naming.

D heard the flutter of wings before Q-chan settled on his shoulder. Still looking at Leon, D lifted a hand to rub a thumb over Q-chan's head.

"Our detective looks worn out, Q-chan," D murmured as Leon's mouth parted on a deeper breath, his lashes fluttering for a brief second. Then Leon shifted, his head lolling in D's direction, before he settled down again.

Q-chan squeaked into his ear and D smiled, switching his attention to the little creature. He rubbed Q-chan once more.

"Yes – I'm quite tired too; it's been a long day, hasn't it?"

It was convenient that Leon had been occupied the last few days. D looked back at him again, observing as Leon's chest rose and fell. D had gone on a little trip himself after receiving a tip on where he could find one of the last surviving phoenixes. It had been centuries since he had seen one and D hadn't wanted to pass on the chance of seeing one again, perhaps even bringing him home with him. He had been successful. Partly. The phoenix, when D had found him, had been a small shivering bird. Its feathers had not yet gained their flames. It had barely roused when D had scooped it up in his hands and brought it close to D's own body warmth.

It had been two nights of very little sleep for D also. He had had to refuse customers while he watched the little creature, slowly nursing it back to health. At the moment he had a few more hours until he had to return to nurse it – but in usual Detective Orcot style, the Detective had chosen to appear and pass out in D's shop.

"What am I to do with you, Detective..." he said, not even aware as he spoke of reaching out to Leon. It was only when he scraped his nails over the stubble on Leon's chin, causing Leon to shift, that D realised what he was doing and stopped to stare at his fingers as if they had a mind of their own. But instead of turning away and removing his hand like D knew he should, D let them scrape over the rough stubble again until they moved over the curve of Leon's chin and his entire hand pressed along the line of Leon's jaw. He left it there, feeling the warmth of Leon's skin spread over D's palm. He could hear the ancient clock on the wall ticking, he could hear the background murmurs of his pets but for some reason, what remained the loudest sound to him, were the soft exhalations coming from Leon.

D was so entranced by it that his fingers jumped away from Leon's face when Q-chan swooped down from his perch on D's shoulder and knocked against D's hand, his squeaking loud and upset.

"Wh—" D cut himself off when Leon shifted again, face turning away from D's.

Q-chan dove into the curve of D's neck, nestling there and squeaking again, its little furry head rubbing back and forth.

D sighed. He looked at Leon again before standing, his hands dusting down the smooth material of his cheongsam even though there wasn't a need to. It was just that the sensation of Leon's stubble beneath the pads of his fingers lingered and so D rubbed them against the silk before those shadows of sensation made him curious. Leon Orcot inspired more than enough curiosity in him as it was, considering the fact that the Detective was human.

"Yes... I am just tired. A nice bath and some sakura tea would not go amiss..." D didn't look at Leon again. D gathered the tray in his hands, balancing it carefully so as not to disrupt the fine china settled upon it, and made his way towards the back of the shop. "I daresay our Detective is as they say 'out for the count'." He glanced at Leon once more and saw that he had slipped a little further down on the sofa, his mouth now hanging open a little.

D made a face at the gracelessness that was Detective Orcot and gave a soft shake of his head. "Yes, he will sleep a while." He glanced at the creature on his shoulder and smiled. "We should have a good rest ourselves, Q-chan."

~

The alley was cold this time and Jill wasn't beside him. Leon could still see the flashing lights from the police cars behind him. They flashed.

Red. Blue. Red. Blue. Red.

Leon stared at the ground and wondered what the hell was taking the geeks from forensics so long to get their asses over there. The body was still there, how long did they want to keep it waiting? Until the thing decayed right into dust?

Leon tsked and walked closer, frowning when his feet didn't move as fast as they usually did. They felt weighed down, like they were ankle deep in glue and it clung with every step he tried to take.

"Hey Jill!" he called over his shoulder, moving closer to the body, which was positioned in a way that reminded Leon of that modern art bullshit, bunch of weirdos.

He reached the body after what felt like ages and rubbed a hand over his face as he waited for the stench to hit him, but it didn't.

Instead the first curls of the smell under his nose had his hand lowering as it created a familiar knot in his stomach.

Incense.

Leon looked down and frowned when he saw the small feet, fitted into the tiny black slip-ons. Delicate feet. He could see the pale skin of an ankle under the silk pants. His eyes followed up. It was one of those dresses, cheng-something or other—whatever D said they were. It was as stupidly pretty as one of those that D wore.

His frown deepening by the second, Leon looked up at the face and his hand froze where it had been sliding down over his mouth. Leon stared, his heart thudding in his chest as his hand fell from his face to hit his thigh.

Then those lips moved even as the eyes remained unseeing. One gold, one purple.

 _"Detective."_

Leon woke up, sitting up too fast. The corners of his eyes felt itchy; making his sharper senses slow down as his mind struggled loose from the grip of sleep.

He was on D's sofa and D wasn't anywhere around. The shop was quiet as if, like him, everyone had fallen asleep.

Pushing away the lingering images of the dream, Leon got up, giving himself a moment to stretch, working the sleep induced heaviness from his limbs. He was already looking around the dark interior, wondering where the hell Count D and his creepy ass pets were. It was unusual for Leon to find himself alone in the pet shop.

"Hey, D!" he called, frowning when all he heard in response was his own voice echoing back at him.

Leon dropped his head with a groan and rubbed at his temples. He really wasn't in the mood for any of D's shit. Bastard hadn't even left the tea on the table, never mind that it would've probably been cold by then, the cheap bastard.

Flicking his wrist up, Leon cast a quick glance at his watch and realised that he'd been asleep the majority of the day.

"Fuck—need to get home and—" He cut himself off when he caught the familiar sound of small wings beating at the air.

Looking over his shoulder, Leon saw the freaky-bat thing crossing through the corridor that was always framed by curtains but through which Leon had never gone himself. The area had less light and the heavy curtains seemed to enhance the shadows behind it. Leon could see a flickering of light on the walls and wondered if D cared whether or not the whole place burned down, sticking candles everywhere and then adding girly curtains like that. Guy was a nutcase.

He stood and stared at the corridor; the pet had already disappeared into the other side.

That thing was always sniffing D's ass wherever he went, so it was probably going to him.

 _So?_ his mind supplied. Who cared? He had shit to do—like get some decent food, none of that sweets and tea crap. D was the only person who could survive on that shit. Get a shower too or Jill wouldn't shut up about the stink of man or something. The way she spoke sometimes made Leon wonder if she'd be batting for the other team sometime soon. Leon wasn't stupid enough to ask.

Leon didn't turn to leave though. The image of smooth white calves exposed, legs sprawled in a way that D would never imitate appeared in his mind's eye. Leon scoffed and shook his head. His mind was pretty shit at imitating D. But then again, it hadn't been showing him D as he was. It had been showing D in the place of the girl they'd found. What the hell. The asshole still had to give him his wallet anyway.

Shoving his hands into the jeans of his pockets, Leon stepped past the curtains and couldn't help the small stutter to his step when   
candles along the wall flickered and messed with his vision. It was a lot darker than it was out in the sitting room even with the candles there.

Now up close, the orange from the candles over the walls added a different feel to the hall, although Leon wasn't quite sure what that was.

Leon looked in the direction that the pet had disappeared and saw that the corridor appeared a bit too long for the size that the actual shop should be. He shook his head at the weirdness, and started down its length. His steps were loud even though he was trying to keep them as quiet as he could—and he'd had a lot of practice at that.

If he squinted then he could make out the small pet up ahead.

It was colder, and Leon could feel the goose bumps rippling onto the skin of his arms. He hunched his shoulders, pushed his hands deeper into his pockets and sped up. The corridor curved and Leon stopped trying to make sense of it. Nothing that had to do with D made sense to begin with.

Leon muttered under his breath and glared at nothing in particular. Then he was brought back to attention when he noticed the light painting a rectangle of white onto the floor and wall. Leon thought he saw the little creature disappear into it. The light was different, unrelated to the orange light of the candles and contrasting it with its wan silver.

"What the..." Frowning, Leon walked up to it and paused just outside of its lines, the toes of his trainers just about touching it.

He looked back over his shoulder and realised with a jolt that he'd walked a lot further than he'd thought. The corridor did curve and from where he stood, Leon couldn't see the point through which he'd entered.

Turning back to the light and finding an off tension beginning to lace itself down his back, Leon stuck his head out to peer through the open door. What he found left him pretty much stumped. And it convinced him that whatever D claimed was just incense was definitely some type of hallucination inducing drug.

"What the fuck..." He took a step forward, still staring.

The cool air brushed his face as his foot sank into grass. It reminded him of that weird time he'd dreamt of being inside a painting with D. The same scents, the same lushness of green, only this time it was all under the light of the moon.

Leon could see the tall trees, huge leaves shifting in the higher breeze. The sky above him had no stars, just a moon studded in the rich blue of the night.

He was able to drag his jaw back up when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. His head snapped in its direction, body tensing in preparation for an attack but he only jumped back when the bat thing slapped its wings on his face, baring its sharp teeth at him in a way that made Leon want to choke the thing.

"What?" he snarled, waving a hand at it to keep it from invading his personal space, "Back off or I'll flick you into the next continent, you little shit."

It didn't move away, but it did stop trying to get his wings in Leon's face. And Leon could swear the thing was glaring.

"Yeah? Good—now," he looked around them and saw only woods, no traces of paths or anything, "where's D?"

The thing started squeaking and batting at him again. Leon made a face, jerking back and spitting automatically when the tip of one wing managed to get in his mouth. _"Shit—"_

They both froze in their tracks though when a warm ripple of air covered them both, almost like a soothing touch.

As soon as it has passed the pet thing gave something very reminiscent of a huff and then turned away from Leon, heading right for the line of trees in front of them. It was moving faster than before, as if trying to leave Leon behind.

"Little bastard," Leon gritted under his breath, then followed it. It wasn't all that hard; as soon as he sped up, he stayed just two or three steps behind it. As they passed the trees, the breeze stopped as if it had come up against a barrier. Maybe it was because of the way the trees seemed to surround the huge clearing in a circle, as if to block anything else from entering it. The moon shone down the middle of it, making Leon think of chalk on a blackboard. Towards the opposite side of the clearing, under the shadows of the trees, Leon could see a small ring filled with water, the reflection of the moon just visible from where he stood.

And there was D.

Leon didn't pay any more attention to the bat thing as it flew across the clearing towards D.

Instead he stood and watched.

D had settled on his knees on the grass. He wasn't wearing one of his dresses. It was a robe in a colour like copper, and from where Leon stood he swore that he could see D's skin beneath it. The sleeves were long and fell over D's hands as he picked up a small bottle to pour a drink for himself, and in the back of his mind, Leon thought that for once D wasn't having tea. There was no tea set anywhere that he could see although there was a small basket there. The light of the moon glinted off the small bottles inside.

As his pet reached him and settled on D's shoulder, Leon watched as D turned to it, exposing the back of his neck.

Had Leon ever seen that much of D's neck? It was always behind one of those high collars on those dresses he wore, but as D stretched up a hand to pet the little animal, Leon found himself fixating on the whiteness of it.

The paleness of his skin wasn't the same pale as the colour Leon had seen in his dream: a drained pale, lifeless. This was nothing like that. The prick was practically glowing in the dark.

Even in dreams, the Count was freaky.

Gritting his teeth and more annoyed than he should've been, Leon followed the path that the pet had taken only seconds before, stamping his way there and leaving prints of flattened grass behind him, the only imperfection in the entire place.

D was setting down the sake and standing, still talking to the rat bat thing. So far D hadn't shown he even knew Leon was there. It was something that D always knew. It was even freaky how he did it. His neck would always seem longer as his back would straighten, his head lifting a fraction of a second before he'd say something like 'Good afternoon, Mister Detective.' Was it because this wasn't just a dream that things seemed so different? Because it had to be a dream. There was no other explanation.

"Oi! Count!" he called just as he came within touching distance.

At his voice, instead of jerking and startling like every normal person would have—which was why it was stupid for Leon to have expected it—D's shoulders slacked for a second and Leon managed to hear the sound of the breath he'd let out.

D's pet flew off his shoulder to glare at Leon as D turned to face him. There was a resigned expression on his face and a tiny hint of a smile on D's face. A _tired_ smile.

Leon blinked stupidly at him. D? Tired?

D brushed the hair from his face, nails grazing the skin just under his golden eye. "My dear Detective, I fear your curiosity will one day lead you to trouble." Then he turned back to the pet. He stroked his head with a little finger. "Is he still asleep?"

Had the Count finally lost it? "Er—D, I'm right here."

Another sigh, this time accompanied by a dry look that D threw over his shoulder.

"Contrary to what you may think, Mister Detective, the world does not revolve around you." He turned back to the pet. "I was not referring to you." Then he was silent as the pet squeaked at him.

Great. Leon cast a look heavenward. Now he was talking to the thing. Just what he needed. Why had Leon come here again?

"Good. Please keep an eye on him for me, Q-chan."

Then there was more squeaking.

It was starting to give Leon a headache, the high pitched sound getting stuck in his temples and swelling there. Leon glared hard at the thing, but D just carried on, speaking in a soothing tone to it as if the stupid pet was the one who had a right to be irritated.

"It will be fine, Q-chan, I'm sure you've realised by now that the Detective is no threat, especially not here. Now go."

The thing did, but not before hissing in Leon's face and making Leon raise his hands to bat it away.

"Lay a hand on one of my pets, Detective, and you will regret it."

"When—" Leon forgot the pet at D's words and turned to tell him that he was as bad as the fucking bat. His words got stuck on their way out however. He stared instead, as the robe thing D had been wearing slithered off of his body like liquid, stroking a smooth white back before sliding off the most perfect ass Leon could remember seeing, to pool around D's dainty feet.

"Wh-what—Christ, D!" When he finally figured out what he wanted to say, his voice boomed out. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Put it back on!" There were probably veins popping on his forehead with the way Leon could feel them throbbing.

"My dear _Leon_ ," D began, ignoring Leon's words and stepping forward, "as you are interrupting _my_ time of rest, I would suggest you lower your voice and make yourself comfortable."

As much as Leon wanted to grab D by the neck and shake him for all he was worth, Leon couldn't take his eyes away from D's feet. He watched D dip one into the water, toes pointed and foot arched, smooth skin disappearing into the darkness of the water inch by inch. It kept sinking deeper and deeper until D had one leg in to the knee and moved to step in with his other.

Leon managed to tell himself that enough was enough and tore his gaze away. He crossed his arms over his chest and gritted his teeth as the swell of D's ankles—so fucking girly—played in his mind.

"Yeah? Well you can't just get naked like that in front of another guy, man. I know you're weird but this—" Leon was startled back into looking when he realised D had turned to look at him again. He had an eyebrow arched at Leon, something he did a lot.

Crap. Leon still had a great view of his ass. Was he going to hurry up and get in the water or what? Leon scowled at him.

"If you do not like what you see," D said, "then I'm sure you can find your way back to the shop, yes?" And then turning his back on Leon, he sank into the water, stretching his legs out once he was seated.

Oh my fucking god was that a moan? Leon thought staring at the back of D's head.

Speechless and not really wanting to look too closely at why this was bothering him so much, it took Leon a while to look away from D as D tilted his head back with another one of those low noises in his throat. Leon had a close up of his neck this time though. It was arched back so D could rest his head just a few inches away from where Leon's feet were. D closed his eyes and sank into the water until only the tops of his shoulders were above it. The water wasn't hiding all that much. It was only when Leon's eyes tried to track down lower that visibility grew obscured.

"It has been... a long day, Mister Detective," D said, tone a little resigned and a lot tired. D was definitely tired.

If it was an odd thing that Leon could tell this well, he refused to acknowledge it. "Yeah?" he found himself answering. "Well my day was shit too." And the subject change was enough to pull his mind from focusing too much on why his eyes were glued to the line of D's throat.

Leon looked away, dragged a rough hand through his hair and then found himself lowering to the ground behind where D had settled himself.

"Is that so?" D's lips lifted up at the corners, but he didn't open his eyes. His hair had fallen away from his face, spilling onto the grass instead.

Leon reached for one of the green stalks that stuck out through the black stream of D's hair. He was frowning again. "Yeah."

"Hmm, would this be the reason why you fell asleep in my shop?"

Leon's shoulders tensed and he glared down at D, defensive. "You didn't exactly wake me up."

D lifted his shoulders and Leon's eyes flicked down to catch the movement. He saw white skin slip out of the water, slick now, before sliding back in. Leon swallowed.

"No."

Leon saw D open his eyes. That gold and purple looking even more unnatural in the darkness around them. The action was eerily similar to the dream Leon had had earlier.

"You seemed like you needed the rest," D carried on, still looking up at him. It made D stretch his neck that bit more and, despite the unwelcome image of a dead D pushing back to the surface of his mind, Leon found his gaze returning obsessively to the column of skin and wondering how it was possible for there to be no sign of an imperfection on it. Or in D as a whole. He had yet to see one anyway.

That was unless Leon counted D's obsession with maiming humans, sugar dependence and cross-dressing.

Come to think of it, Leon thought, never in the years that he had known D had he seen D with stubble. He'd never even seen the shadow of it. D's skin had always looked smooth, like a woman's. Leon glanced at the tops of D's knees that rose above the water.

His legs had looked really smooth too. So had his back. And his ass. But then again Leon hadn't been surprised at the latter. He'd caught himself eyeing that ass a few times through those dresses he wore. Then he'd been reminded that D was a man and he'd conveniently forgotten about checking out D's ass. Until the next time he'd done it again.

"Leon?"

Leon blinked down at D and realised he'd been staring at him.

D's brows puckered in concern and he straightened in the water, sending it into little miniature waves around him. He twisted around until he was sitting sideways in the water, one arm resting along the ground near Leon's legs and looking up at him.

"Perhaps..." D trailed off looking uncertain and turning his face away with a small frown.

Leon waited for D to carry on, curious as to why he was hesitating. D never hesitated when he had something to say. "What?"

"Would you like to discuss what has been happening at work? You seem troubled..."

Now it was Leon's turn to sigh and he dropped his head, rubbing at his forehead with his palms in short rough circles. He held it in for a few seconds before bursting out into the expectant silence with, "Some piece of shit asshole's been taking out women all over town; we found a third one last night. Fucking prick isn't leaving a trace, not even _one_ —" the frustration that had been swelling up the past few days and he had to resist the urge to slam his fists into something. Instead Leon just slammed his forehead against them and gritted his teeth, jaw ticking with repressed anger.

For a few moments, the silence lingered.

Then Leon heard the sound of water and stiffened when a hand brushed against his knee. When he looked up, he saw D reaching for the cup he'd been pouring himself earlier. He moved the small basket away just a tiny bit and a quick look inside didn't tell Leon much other than the fact that they were probably filled with D's strange concoctions. He remembered D trying to shove similar ones at him before telling Leon it would do wonders for his skin. Nothing wrong with my fucking skin, damned bastard, Leon thought to himself.

"I see." D didn't comment anymore as he resettled in his spot, his back to Leon once more. This time though he didn't sink back into the water and just stared off into the distance as he sipped from his cup.

Leon waited for D to add something else but when it didn't seem like it was going to happen, Leon realised this was D he was talking to. D didn't give a shit about people as long as his fucking pets were safe. Except for Chris. Maybe.

"Do not worry, Detective, you do seem to have—I hesitate to say— _some_ skill in what you do. I am sure you will find your man, as they say."

Leon watched D's throat work as he swallowed down the drink, his fingers curled around the delicate looking cup. The back if his neck was damp now and some of the black strands clung to his nape.

For reasons he couldn't understand, Leon found himself speaking and reaching for D at the same time. Maybe it was to convince himself that D really was fine, even if Leon knew that there weren't many things that could take D down. He knew that instinctively.

"They looked like you," he said, voice low as he remembered the woman; his fingers just shy of touching the space between D's shoulder blades.

D stilled. Leon wasn't sure if it was from Leon's words or if he'd noticed Leon's movement.

"The women?" D asked a second later.

"Yeah, they dress just like you..." Leon stared at his own fingers, still in the same place, as if waiting. D's skin really did look as if it glowed under the moonlight.

"Detective—"

For once Leon didn't rise to the challenge in the annoyed tone of D's voice. "You wouldn't die so easy, right, D?" As if wanting to coax the answer out of D, Leon closed the small space between their skin and brushed the pads of his fingers against D's back.

D was cool. Not the cool flesh of the dead because seconds after touching him, that same skin broke out in goose bumps. It wasn't from the water either because it was warm; Leon could see the tendrils of steam curling in the air as it rose above the spring.

"No, I would not." D's voice was quiet this time, as if he didn't want to interrupt Leon's train of thought. Or the tentative curious touch on his skin.

Leon skimmed his fingers up as D's words eased something inside him further. His fingers danced around the strands of D's hair, feeling some cling and curl silk soft along the length of his finger.

Leon didn't really feel like saying anything else and he was sure that if D opened his mouth then all it would do was piss Leon off. So he carried on, finding himself enjoying the quiet; listening to D's steady breaths. He curled his hand around the back of D's neck, feeling the first nubs of D's spine pressing into his palm.

It was so perfect against his hand, the skin so smooth that Leon found himself moving his hand to D's shoulder, sliding it over the curve from neck to shoulder, tightening his grip as he exposed the back of D's neck again and his eyes narrowed on that pale skin as he got closer.

He wet his lips, his mouth feeling so dry all of a sudden as the silence around them poured thick and tense into his ears. D remained still under his hand, not moving an inch but waiting.

It wasn't a surprise that they had gotten to this point, was it? Ever since Chris had gone, there had been _something_ that they could no longer pretend not to notice. Chris's presence had covered it nicely. But here it was, after the shittiest day, he'd come here to D. Wallets and worry aside, this was where he'd chosen to come, as he always did. Of course that didn't have to mean _this_. But _this_ —

His lips touched D's neck and finally there was a reaction from D--a small quick shudder that pressed Leon's lips tighter against D.

Shit, the man even had that faint trace of sweetness in his scent.

Then, as suddenly as Leon had wanted to touch, follow the small impulse to _know_ , Leon found himself unsure of what to do next.

D was D. He wasn't a woman no matter how much Leon thought he dressed and looked like one.

Leon pulled back, but he didn't go that far. His breath remained brushing the back of D's neck.

"Hmm, is your moment of curiosity over, Detective?"

D's voice made Leon jerk back and stare at the back of his head. He couldn't tell if D was just teasing or mocking.

"I have to say that wasn't the bravest attempt at sampling the same sex." D shifted forward in the water and glanced at Leon over his shoulder. "Or was it a poor attempt at convincing yourself that I am alive and well?" D smiled. "I am flattered." D finished his drink and set the cup back down, cushioning it against the grass before facing Leon completely, leaving his upper body exposed.

Leon couldn't help it, just like he hadn't been able to before. His eyes flicked down to see that the water barely hid anything at all now. It lapped around D's hips but Leon was sure he could see a hint of something there. His eyes though, seemed to be more interested in taking in what was already on display and he stared at the thin rivulets of water sliding down that unnatural skin. They traced their way over D's ribs, sliding over the flat planes of D's stomach. Leon wasn't aware of wetting his lips again as he tracked back up D's chest and took in the nipples. They looked darker than they probably were, with the lack of light.

Then finally, his gaze was back on D's face and those dual coloured eyes were locked on his, D's lips still holding a hint of the smile he had given Leon.

"Well?" D asked.

Leon blinked at him, feeling like he was coming out of tunnel vision. "Well what?"

"I am alive and well, wouldn't you agree?"

Leon didn't reply, hadn't even heard the question properly.

So when damp hands closed around his cheeks, warm from the water, Leon jerked back, but D's hands stayed in place. For some reason, there was no need in him to throw D's hands off of him so Leon just met D's gaze. That didn't work out well though because he got side tracked. Had he ever been this close to D? There was that time that D had thrown himself at Leon when that weirdo in the cape had shown up, but Leon hadn't been able to take a good look at him then. In fact he hadn't wanted to. The closeness had made him uncomfortable, but even now, Leon could still remember what it had felt like.

There had been no warmth, but Leon remembered the firm press of D's body and he remembered how he'd been surprised at the hint of toned muscle. It had been when D's thighs had pressed against his through the girly clothes and Leon's jeans.

It had made him wonder and the wondering had led to dreams that Leon would've rather not have had. Never mind that they were some of the hottest he'd ever experienced and had led to feeling irritated embarrassment in the morning at the state of his sheets.

"Mister Detective..."

The words drew his attention back to reality as they were murmured just above his own mouth.

He felt D's thumbs stroke up his cheeks. They left a trail of cold air on wet skin as they slid over his face until Leon could feel sharp nails grazing their way up the back of his neck and into his scalp. They pressed there for a few seconds, sharp enough to make Leon hiss out a warning and jerk his head back.

D's lips were soft and warm. Leon hadn't expected the softness, but he felt it as they pressed over his Adam's apple.

Shit, he was totally being played here.

In his own defence he'd had little sleep, was pumped full of caffeine and—and this was D. He always did weird things around D. And now Leon had to come up with some excuses because he wasn't so sure that this was just a dream anymore. Especially not when D's mouth parted and he sucked at Leon's skin. Leon reached for him and curled his fingers tight around D's arms. They slipped on the wet skin before he dug them in harder, pressing into slim toned muscle as D started nibbling at the skin he'd just been sucking on.

Yeah, his jeans definitely hadn't been so tight before, but there wasn't much Leon could do about it. He didn't really feel like he wanted to either. He was already flattening his hands, running his palms down the length of D's arms until he encircled D's wrists.

"D." Leon leaned back and away from the nibbling that D had taken down to his collarbone.

D looked up at him—and Jesus was his mouth swollen? Leon inwardly groaned; this was so different from what he'd planned for tonight. Although he wasn't sure himself what it was that he had planned. But D's face seemed unguarded as he blinked up at Leon, the gold of one eye seeming so much brighter as his hair slipped down onto his face. D's breathing was off too, a little faster, his chest rising and falling in quick succession. Although curiosity made Leon want to look down to see, he couldn't make himself. Knowing D was a man and finding him hot was one thing, acknowledging it and confirming it while in this situation however, was something else.

Then before Leon could think of anything to say, D's lashes were sweeping down, covering his gaze as he pulled his hands from around Leon's neck. Leon felt those nails scrape lightly—unintentionally this time—over his nape as D moved back and Leon let him.

"Yes...yes," D murmured, sounding like he was talking to himself as he turned away. "That wasn't a wise thing to do." Leon nodded, tongue-tied and speechless for once in his life. Of course it wasn't wise—they were... they were...

Then Leon saw the barely there trembling of D's long elegant fingers as D lowered his arms. It made him forget what they were and what they weren't. D moved further away and when Leon looked again the trembling had stopped.

"Perhaps it would be best if we called it a night. We have both had a long day, and you are clearly not yourself—"

Leon's head jerked up, irritated by that for some reason. He'd known exactly what he was doing. He wasn't fucking confused. The only issue here was that he didn't do men. D was a man. It didn't change the fact that Leon's dick was practically poking a hole through his jeans because of him.

"I'm fine, what I saw today is something I've seen before. This is what I do, remember?"

D gave an elegant shrug of his shoulders; Leon saw the flex of muscles between the perfect skin. "Still, today you were shaken—"

"Yeah, so? Any normal person would be." Which really meant 'everyone except for you'; the accusing note in his words made that clear. "It has nothing to do with what just happened." Leon shook his head, frustrated and shoved his hair out of his face, trying not to remember how D's nails had felt scraping through his hair. "Don't make excuses." Leon was going to add more but then something clicked into place.

Leon knew something was there. It wasn't every day that he got hard for another guy and after a day of staring shitty reality in the face, this was where he wanted to be. It had been this way for a long time now. He stared at D's back, sitting in a place that probably didn't even exist, and he understood that the one thing he wasn't was confused. What had happened now was something that had been under his skin for a long time, waiting to happen. It was the equivalent of a light bulb switching on.

Leon wanted D.

~

D stopped the trembling in his fingers as soon as he realised they weren't still. The cool air a welcome stroke against his skin, D stared into the line of trees straight ahead of him.

It was so still around them, as if nature wanted to soothe the emotions D was fighting down. A small gust of wind slid through the trees, snaking over the grass blades and laying them flat before it hit D, blowing the hair from his face and making his eyes flutter shut for just a second as he took a steadying breath and calmed himself.

It worked, if only for just a few moments. The trembling was tamed, but D couldn't get rid of the shaken feeling.

What had he wanted just then? A human.

Leon Orcot was a human. One D had grown to—tolerate. That was all. If he needed to relieve himself then there were plenty of other creatures that could assuage that need, he didn't need to stoop so low as to come close to begging for a human.

"We should return to the shop. Q-chan may also need my assistance soon," D murmured more to himself than anyone else as he turned back to face Leon. He didn't look at him. The water splashed around him as he walked to the water's edge and caught his robe in his fingers, pulling it to him and avoiding looking at Leon even though he could feel the Detective's gaze on him like a brand.

Then before he could do more than fit his arms into the sleeves, his head jerked up, his eyes quick as Leon leaned forward. His rough hand closed around D's wrist and jerked him forward, the motion sending the robe into a soft ripple behind him before it settled against his back again.

"Fuck this," Leon muttered. His hand clamped around the back of D's neck and brought him close.

It was the only warning D had before he was completely plastered to Leon's front. The water on his skin dampened Leon's shirt. His head was forced back from the force of Leon's kiss. His mouth was parted, no finesse, just Leon's tongue pushing into D's mouth. The sound that D made should have startled him. It was a sound he'd expect from a human; undignified and raw, it burst from his throat and into the heat of the mouth locked around his.

Leon locked an arm around his waist, D felt his robe sticking to his skin and he was reaching for Leon's shoulders, his eyes fluttering shut because the feeling—he could feel himself hardening from that alone. D didn't have all that much time to let himself think because he was being pulled out of the water completely and pushed onto his back on the grass.

D dug his nails into Leon's shoulders, wondered what the Detective would do if they broke through clothes and skin but then Leon forced his mouth wider and licked at the inside of his mouth. It was so coarse and rough. D could already tell he was going to have bruises later but this wasn't a thing in which D couldn't give as good as he got.

If D truly didn't want this then throwing Leon off wouldn't have been a problem. Despite how delicate he seemed to the human eye, he could easily deal with one human.

"D..."

D gasped as Leon wrenched his mouth away and stared down at him. D couldn't distinguish the blue of his eyes because they looked so dark then. D lay there panting against on the ground, his body completely exposed. He could feel the cold air drying the water on his stomach, some of the drops sliding down the sides of his body to soak the robe still sticking to his sides and his thighs.

D swallowed, trying to calm his breathing as Leon slid his arm from around D's waist and planted his hand next to D's head.

"Have you come to your senses again, Detective?" he asked, the calm in his voice surprising even himself. He found his hand moving of its own volition, leaving the place where it had been digging in tight into Leon's shoulder to curve gently to the shape of Leon's cheek. He could feel his own heart thudding against his chest, a sensation that D wasn't used to. It was uncomfortable and he didn't like it. Nevertheless, he let his thumb ghost over the corner of Leon's mouth. "Leon?"

The name slipped from his lips and D's thumb froze on Leon's face when he saw the way Leon reacted to it.

Leon dropped his head lower, eyes shutting as he pressed their foreheads together, gritting his teeth and parting D's legs without seeming to notice what he was doing.

"D..." Leon's hand came up between them. D felt the hint of Leon's fingers as they brushed over his chest before they settled warm and firm around his neck, curling around it and keeping a gentle pressure there. Another hand curled around D's ankle, the hold loose and testing. But then that touch slid up too and Leon brushed the clinging robe aside; his fingers pressed hard against D's thigh as it continued up. There would definitely be bruises.

 _Marks._

D shuddered and let his fingers tangle in Leon's hair again, finding the movement restricted by the hair band there. He liked it, the sight of the golden strands weaved around his fingers, the need to feel his nails scraping over Leon's scalp.

Then Leon was taking his eyes from D's face and slipping it down the skin laid out beneath him. D's robe didn't cover anything at all. D watched Leon's mouth shut, saw the way his nose flared as those blond lashes closed out any glimpse of his eyes as they continued down the length of D's body.

They made an odd sight.

D all but naked and spread out beneath Leon who was still fully clothed, his t-shirt dampened from where he'd been pressed to D earlier. D was sceptical whether anything would come out of this. Humans weren't the type to adapt well to this type of situation. Leon had always appreciated women and this situation was out of his experience, perhaps even out of what Leon thought was correct.

So D lay still and waited. He was hard and he could feel his own erection lying hot against his inner thigh. But he would not push more than he already had.

When Leon didn't say anything but instead continued staring, D sighed and turned his face away, staring beyond Leon and at the sky above them. The smallest breeze swept over the grass and D had to bite his lip, sinking his teeth into it to keep himself from moaning as it brushed over his erection. He couldn't, however, contain the small delicious shiver of sensation that made his way past his body.

D was about to make yet another comment but was stopped short when Leon touched him. He didn't touch D's erection but it was close enough that every cell in D's body seemed to short-circuit. Leon's calloused fingers touched his inner thigh just a few inches too low to be able to touch anything that would scare him off but it seemed that the Detective was testing the waters. Or maybe testing how much he himself would be able to take.

Just that small touch was enough to push any thoughts of why D didn't want this to go as far as it could.

The touch was feather light, unlike the one that Leon had traced up his opposite leg the one that D could still feel the aftermath of.

"You're... awfully slow at this, Detective..."

At that Leon looked up from where he'd been staring in fixation at D's lower parts. "What?" His mouth was already twisting into a snarl and D had to resist the urge to sigh again.

Instead he explained to Leon as if he were a little child. "Staring at it, Detective, will not change what it is. If it bothers you then there is no need for you to force yourself."

"What?" Leon repeated again, this time looking offended. He pushed himself a little further away from D but he didn't move the hand that he had left on D's thigh. "You think I'm gonna chicken out of this? Or do _you_ want me to chicken? Is that it D?"

D narrowed his eyes on him. "Excuse me? I am not the one who started this nor am I the one who keeps on repeatedly having second thoughts—"

"Who said I was having second thoughts?"

" You do not have to do me any favours Detective!"

"Jesus, D! It's not like I don't know what a dick looks like—what the fuck do you think?"

D tightened his hands on Leon's hair and had the satisfaction of seeing Leon hiss out a breath, his eyelids dropping lower even as Leon glared down at him. "Language—"

The smirk that had been forming on D's lips as he'd started to correct Leon faded completely as did any idea of what he had been about to say when Leon's rough hand closed around D's erection. There was nothing tentative about _that_. D's head fell back on the ground, his eyes slipping closed as his hips jerked right into Leon's hands. "De-detective..."

"Yeah. Now shut up."

~

It was—surreal, Leon thought as he lowered himself to D again. He steadied himself and kneed D's legs open that little bit wider, tightening his grip, still not knowing what it was that he was feeling as D filled his hand.

It wasn't all that different from his, Leon thought as he lowered his mouth to D's collarbone and started sucking a bruise into the skin. D's dick was leaking at the tip, the skin soft as Leon moved his hand in slow gentle strokes up and down its length.

What Leon did know was that he liked the way it shut D up and reduced him to shivers. The man's mouth had closed the second Leon's hand had wrapped around his cock, and now all he was doing was rocking up, little lifts of his hips to push himself into Leon's fist again and again.

Leon looked up at him and saw that D had closed his eyes. The hand that D wasn't using to practically rip Leon's hair out had fisted the grass.

Shit but this didn't feel like a dream anymore. Not at all.

Leon could feel his wet t-shirt and the denim that was making his growing erection more painful by the second.

The sound of a moan burst out into the air around them, and Leon felt its vibration in the body under his mouth. He groaned and tightened his fingers around D. "Yeah? You want me to keep going D?"

D didn't answer, instead just letting the sound of his ragged breaths spill into the silence around them.

Fuck, he could feel the tight muscles of D's thighs trembling against his own, and Leon thought how much he'd like it if those long pale legs were wrapped around his waist—Christ, the image that brought up was amazing. Leon closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against D's chest, noting how warm his skin felt now, and let himself see the whole picture. Because it was so easy to picture. D's legs wrapped around his waist, those sissy nails digging into Leon's bare skin as Leon pounded him into the dirt. Because he wanted to. Dick and lack of breasts aside, Leon really wanted to fuck D senseless. God. How long had that need been there?

Because he knew it had been there every time he'd watched D nibble into sweets, or lick a touch of chocolate from his lips, the way he seemed to have a fucking orgasm every time he swallowed one of those things.

Leon groaned and mouthed at D's chest, lips sliding over smooth skin until he felt the tiny bump of a nipple and stopped there. He pulled it into his mouth, small nub between his lips and grazed his teeth over it. D arched up and his other hand clamped down on Leon's head, forcing it closer to his chest as if there was still space between them but they were already as close as they could get.

Unless—

 _Shit!_

He let go of D completely and straightened up, ignoring the hands that curved around his head and tried to keep his mouth glued to D's chest.

"D-fuck, wait!" he said as D followed him, sitting up and practically biting his neck off, hand sliding down his arms and nails digging in hard. There was no way he'd be able to get his clothes off like that. He pulled away enough to see a startled look on D's face. All the biting and touching stopped as D looked up at him, eyes blank as if D didn't even understand what he was saying.

"W-wait....?" D echoed, sounding like he wasn't all there.

"Yeah so I can..." Leon licked his lips and let his eyes wander down D's body again. God, the way the robe thing was hanging off of D's shoulders was hot as hell, not to mention the way D's legs were spread like that, keeping that space in the middle just for Leon. Leon looked down at D's erection again, easier this time especially now that he'd felt it. It wasn't as bad as he'd expected. And it was hard, pressing against D's stomach now, with moisture shining on the tip.

Leon reached for his t-shirt as he kept on staring, fingers catching and pulling at the material.

It wasn't even halfway off when Leon sucked his stomach in at the feel of D's nails grazing his stomach. D was going for his fly and doing a pretty good job of getting it out of the way. The few seconds where Leon's view of D's body was blocked irritated the hell out of him and Leon found himself wrenching his t-shirt off a little more violently than necessary. It landed in the water but he wasn't paying attention. He was too focused on the painful scratches D's nails were leaving down the sides of his thighs as D jerked them down, boxers and all, to his knees.

"You know," Leon pulled D back to him and swallowed a groan as his dick rubbed against D's stomach—he was pretty sure it brushed against D's erection too from the way D shuddered dug his nails into Leon that little bit deeper, "I'm glad you're not wearing one of your dresses, would've taken fucking forever to get you out of one of them and I might've torn it—" yeah, the image of tearing one of those off of D was pretty hot, "and you would've gotten all pissy at me."

"Hmm,"D grazed his teeth over Leon's skin there as he raked his nails over Leon's chest, thumbnails scratching lightly over his nipples in a way that made Leon grind harder into D, "that is because you lack any sense of class and finesse. Take for instance, the place you have chosen to initiate something like this," D continued, mouthing the words against the curve of Leon's shoulder as he scooted closer.

Leon could feel those thighs against his skin now, the firm tightness of them.

D's hands moved from his chest to his back, feeling their way as best as they could.

Leon pushed him down then and somehow managed to shuck his jeans the rest of the way off. There was nothing classy about it, but the clumsy movements of trying to shake the damn things off had some benefits. Like the way it pushed him into D again, rubbing his cock against that toned stomach and making him curse low under his breath because it felt so damn good. The best thing of all was that it got D to lift his legs and wrap them around him, sealing their lower bodies together.

D let out something that sounded like a whimper and the sound shot straight to Leon's cock. The jeans finally came off all the way and D was bucking up into him.

Fuck, he looked _pretty_. His hair was all spilling on the grass and the stupid robe was still clinging to him. That slim body was arched, pressing tight to Leon's. D's expression looked like it was a mix between pain and frustration. There was a down turn to his parted lips like he couldn't make up his mind, and they were swollen. It made Leon think about what else he wanted to do to those lips that didn't involve his mouth or tongue.

The thought was almost enough to make him come.

"D," he groaned, "I want to fuck you..."

"My my, Detective, how crude," D said but his lips were tilting up and his eyes were glazed with a mixture of want and mischief.

Leon's eyes focused on those smirking lips and didn't deny himself when he felt the urge to bend down and take that bottom lop between his teeth, soft and delicate.It made Leon slide his tongue inside, swathing D's inner lip before sliding deeper: over D's tongue, the roof of his mouth, sucking.

D's eyelashes flickered and Leon felt his legs tighten around his waist, felt the hands on his back fist before flattening again. The purple and gold glittered from behind the long black lashes and at that moment more than any other, Leon felt like D was something else entirely, a different being, something that Leon would never be able to touch quite the way he wanted to.

"But perhaps... we can... manage that..." D managed between panting breaths when Leon had pulled away. His cheeks had a quiet rose hue to them that Leon hadn't seen before. His lips were damp, their usual ridiculous colour made deeper by the massive make out sessions they were getting into.

Leon blinked down at him, mind sluggish. He didn't even know what D was talking about. All he was aware of was how good it felt every time he thrust against D and that the more he looked at D, the more it made him just want to come. "Huh?"

What had started out as a smirk on D's face became a full blown smile, the kind that Leon had only seen back when that psycho had wanted to chop D up into little pieces and have him for dinner. But then D was turning on his side, reaching one arm out.

Leon followed the movement to see what D was doing and saw him dip his hand into the small basket that was still sitting next to the bigger sake bottle.

D rose up on his arm, peering into it. Leon could hear the clinking of the bottles but couldn't make all that much sense of what was going on with his cock pressed tight to D's thigh. His arms trembled as he forced them to take his weight and give D the space to do whatever it was that he was doing. After a few seconds of D's body shifting against his as he rummaged in the damn basket—what the hell was he _doing?_ —Leon got tired of watching his hand and instead went back to watching D's body. God... his ass.

Leon lifted his hand and spread his palm over D's buttocks—D stilled for a second—and slid it further back, fingers firm against the toned cheek and moving until his fingers were ghosting the line between D's buttocks, following it to D's thigh and sliding between his legs. He had a moment of uncertainty where he wondered whether this was a line he could cross but then curiosity got the best of him and he brushed them over D's balls.

 _"Detective,"_ D cried, his voice high pitched this time as one of his hands shot out and gripped Leon's fingers tight, "if you could... just..."

Leon looked up to see that D had lowered his head to the ground and his hair had swept forward to hide any expression from him.

D's fingers slipped on his and that's when Leon realised that they were slippery. Not the kind of slippery that came from water but something else, something thicker and clingy. And Leon became aware of the smell of lavender.

"D?"

Leon heard a small chuckle and saw D's shoulders shake a little. "Bath oils, Detective..."

"Oh." He dropped his gaze back down as D moved his hand off of him and slid his own fingers between his cheeks, bringing one leg a little higher up. Leon really couldn't have looked away. He didn't want to.

He watched, feeling the heat climb to his cheeks and his breathing quickening because really—this shouldn't be something he found hot; watching another guy shoving his fingers up his ass wasn't his thing, would never be his thing, but when he put it all together--fuck, it was hot.

The way D wasn't showing him his face, the arch of his back, the long legs pale and perfect, and those fingers, sharp nails not even seeming to slow D down as he pushed first one then, after a few moments, a second finger in. His breathing was so quiet that Leon almost couldn't hear it but it was there coming out in short puffs, uneven as those fingers pushed deeper and deeper.

"Detective..." D murmured after a few moments.

"Leon," Leon corrected, still staring even though D had stopped with the fingers.

"...Leon."

He could hear the smile in D's voice. "Yeah?"

D's hand reached back further and Leon couldn't help the groan, the way his eyes shut of their own accord as D's slick hand found his cock and started working it up and down in slow torturous strokes.

D released him and turned on his back again, resting his other hand on his chest as his eyes met Leon's. D shifted his legs further apart and reached out to run his fingers down the side of Leon's face.

"Well?"

It felt like his heart was thudding in his throat as Leon closed his hands on D's thighs and dragged him closer until D's legs were draped over his own thighs, D's ass pressing right against Leon's erection.

God, he was going to—with D—with _D_.

But then Leon forgot about that as D tilted his hips up, exposing himself that little bit more. Leon's hand shook as he lined himself up, head bumping against the tiny puckered entrance, Leon ignored the stroking, choosing instead to move his attention back to D's face like the hand on his face was urging him to.

His eyes locked with those mismatched ones.

D was still smiling.

So Leon pushed.

D's lips parted on a gasp and the hand on Leon's face clawed, nails running down and tearing skin, but Leon's eyes closed and he was pushing. D pushed against him, his other hand raking down his own chest and leaving vivid red marks on that otherwise pale perfect skin.

Leon groaned at the sight of D's hand wrapping around his own cock, pumping slowly as Leon's hips pushed until he was balls deep in D, clamped tight in a way that made him feel like he'd choke if the pressure didn't ease off.

It was incredible.

Leon lowered his face to the fresh scratches on D's chest. The hand on his face shifted from clawing to caressing again. D stroked the irritated skin as Leon pressed his lips to one scratch before lapping at it. He drew his hips back—felt D's thighs tighten and the grip on his cock clench—and pressed back in, gasping into D's skin, hips slapping against D's buttocks.

It dragged a soft ' _ah_ ' from D and finally, D's eyes closed.

And it was Leon's turn to smile as he lapped at D's chest, thrusting until D's legs were wrapped around him again to keep him from starting out slow.

 _"Hmmm... yes..."_ D shuddered beneath him, arching into Leon again and again.

"Yeah?" Leon rasped against D's skin, "It's good." Pounding into him, pushing into that hot tightness again and again. _"Fuck D—D!"_

~

D sighed again and indulged himself by wrapping his arms around Leon's damp body, enjoying the way Leon's soft breathing fell against his neck. He threaded his fingers into Leon's hair, still not sure how he felt about the fact that he enjoyed such a small thing a little too much.

That the man had managed that much while running on empty was quite an impressive feat. No wonder he had dropped out of this world as soon as it had been over. Leon had seemed to need the outlet and, at the moment, D couldn't say that it had been a bad thing. No. Not a bad thing. But complicated.

D stopped playing with Leon's hair to curve his fingers around Leon's scalp and turned his attention back to the sky above them.

It was so silent.

Just the sound of the trees around them, rustling, not as condemning of what he had done as D would have expected.

D tightened his arms around Leon and let his eyes close. Just a few more seconds.

Q-chan would be coming to him soon enough.

"What am I going to do with you... Leon."

They would have to talk.

"With a human, grandfather..." he murmured to himself, "what _would_ you say...?"

~

His bed wasn't this soft. That was the first thing Leon thought as he started rising out of sleep. That and his bed didn't smell like he'd been rolling around in flowers and crap.

He groaned and turned his face into the pillow, blocking out whatever was outside of the bed for a moment longer. Where the hell was he?

Leon was sprawled on the bed so there was no chance that there was anyone else with him inside it. It felt like a huge bed though so he knew he hadn't just gone home with Jill and crashed at her place after they'd both gotten drunk. Besides, there was no sign of a hangover either. And he was naked. Naked in a strange bed. Nice.

Slowly, the smell surrounding him became more familiar.

Leon opened his eyes, ignoring how groggy they felt, as if they'd been smothered in fucking sand which meant he hadn't been asleep all that long.

He looked down at the pillow and frowned at the plain white. Huh. No lumps in it either. Looking around the room, Leon's eyes widened the more he took in. The colours were heavy and there wasn't any light slipping into the room. It was sparse save for the huge antique looking wardrobe that looked kind of majestic centred against the wall. Then there was the bed.

A fucking four poster.

Shit—his face hurt. He touched his cheek gingerly and winced when he felt the scabbed over lines.

Leon propped himself up on his elbows and stilled when he felt something slithering off of him. The first few heavy blankets stayed up, but when he looked down, he saw a thinner and more expensive looking throw-over thing slipping down. It looked intricate, full of colour and one huge thing in the middle that, after a few moments of staring, Leon realised was a dragon.

D, he thought, the room smelled like D.

Then it hit him. It felt pretty much like a blow to the chest, and Leon wasn't quite sure how he kept from choking as he rolled over and sat up, not bothered with the way the covers fell low on his hips as he scanned the room to see if the other man was there.

Shit.

D.

He rubbed his face and tried to remember because, damn it, had it really been a dream? Cause it sure as hell hadn't felt like one but, but now he was in D's room. There was no one else he knew who would own a room as weird as this one and besides, the place was full of that _scent_ that belonged to D. No one else could smell like that.

 _"D...nnngh, yeah—fuck D—"_

Leon heard D gasp in his ear, felt D's nails tear down his back once more all the way down to his ass and grab him, pulling him closer, shoving him deeper as D stiffened against him and came, his cock twitching betwee them, his mouth open but silent.

It only took the first uncontrolled clenching of D's body around his cock to push Leon to the brink—and then he was biting into D's neck and coming so hard it fucking hurt.

"Leon..."

Leon stared at the opposite wall.

With D. He'd done it with D.

And it had been amazing, another part of his head added.

Crap. He scooted to the edge of the bed, scowling when the damn mattress bounced all over the place and then tugged the damn bed cover off and wrapped it around his hips because there was no sign of his clothes.

Had they left it at—the woods...? But he'd—that didn't make sense, in the _dream_ , it had but now, when he was pretty sure he was awake, how did it explain everything that had happened last night?

Apart from the sex.

Leon groaned and pinched his nose between thumb and forefinger. No. He really didn't need any explanation for the sex. That had been self-explanatory. And _hot_ , damn it.

It took him a while to figure out where the door in the room was since it looked exactly the same as the rest of the wall. When he did, Leon found himself in a corridor pretty much the same as the one he'd walked through the night before to get to the... yeah. He'd think about that later.

The cover he'd wrapped around his hips trailed behind him on the floor, and he winced when he realised D wouldn't appreciate that. The man almost had a heart attack whenever Leon got anywhere near one of his authentic Chinese whatevers. Anyway, if D hadn't wanted it soiled he should've left Leon's clothes there for him to get dressed.

God, the situation was screwed up.

Then, just like the night before, Leon glimpsed the drapes that looked a lot like the ones in the room D usually took his guests into, like the ones that had covered the opening he'd walked through yesterday.

That was when he became aware of the weird song.

Definitely a song, like birdsong but louder and softer.

 _Shit gets freakier and freakier._

Leon walked to the little entrance and then paused there, peering around to see first, then felt relief sink in when he saw the familiar surroundings. There was D's couch—and the tea already set out on a table just a little further away. And damn, were those doughnuts?

Leon felt his stomach react with a quiet rumble. He walked into the room, making sure the damn cover was secure around his hips.

"Really, Detective, I realise you have difficulty distinguishing clothing items from one another but this is a bit much, wouldn't you say?"

The birdsong quieted. Leon looked around to find D walking towards the table with a teapot in his hand. Which would've been normal, except there was a bird on his shoulder, a huge friggin bird on his shoulder that happened to have wings of fire.

What. The. Fuck.

D looked at him as he reached the table and brushed his hair away from his face, tucking it behind one ear. It was an unfamiliar gesture in D. D's eyes flicked down to the cover wrapped around Leon's hips and Leon was distracted enough that the rise of colour in the white cheeks didn't really register. He was still staring at the damn bird.

"That is a one of a kind quilt which cannot be bought nor found anywhere else, and here you are, dragging it across the floor. Honestly, Detective." D shook his head and set the pot down with careful hands. "I also suggest you close your mouth, Leon, it doesn't become you."

Leon snapped out of it long enough to send a glare D's way. That was when he took notice of what D was wearing. It was a robe pretty much like the one he had worn the night before. This time, it was black with blue and green hues where peacocks decorated the robe on either side. Leon clutched the cover tighter around his hips as he felt the beginning of a reaction.

D looked good like that.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen D fully naked the night before. Would he get to?

"Sit down, Detective," D said, gesturing towards one of the chairs at the table.

Leon could see a bruise on D's neck, just underneath D's jaw, a blooming purple that looked out of place on the perfect skin. He made his way over to the chair D had motioned him to, settling in it and rearranging the cover over his lap. Not that D hadn't seen what was underneath it already.

Definitely not a dream then. "D... what the hell was that last night?"

D chuckled and finished stirring sugar into his tea.

The phoenix let out a cry and flew towards Leon.

Leon stiffened instinctively as the wings of fire came close to brushing his face but when the bird settled on his shoulder, he realised that he couldn't feel anything, just warmth where the wings brushed against his face as it bent down to nuzzle against Leon's temple. Leon lifted a tentative hand to brush the back of his hands over a wing, not a little awed, before he looked over at D.

"It's a phoenix, a very rare and pure creature." D gave him a dry look. "Ironic that he would take to you, wouldn't you say?"

Leon didn't reply to that. He didn't want to be distracted with so many things unclear.

D gave him a smile. Not a cocky one or a mocking one. Just a normal one, maybe even a little hopeful. "Have a cup of tea, Detective, relax... and keep an open mind. I believe it is time that we had a talk."

Answers.

Leon leaned back against his chair, reached for a doughnut and glanced at his watch.

Well, the Captain had kicked his ass out and told him to get some rest right? Plenty of time.

"Alright. I'm listening."


End file.
